enterprise20fandomcom-20200214-history
Enterprise 2.0
Enterprise 2.0 is a term used at least since 2001 to describe a second-generation approach to online knowledge within a business (enterprise). The approach is designed to collect knowledge within a business through an online community and make that same information accessible to the online community. Where Enterprise 1.0 focused on a few individuals compiling business knowledge and distributing it to others such as through email, Enterprise 2.0 seeks to centralize business knowledge in a community database and allow each worker to view and source change that content in a highly collaborative and participatory process.CMP Media LLC (2007) Enterprise 2.0 2007. What is Enterprise 2.0? Accessed July 26, 2007/Dearstyne, Bruce W. (July 1, 2007) Information Management Journal. Blogs, Mashups, & Wikis: Oh, My! Volume 41; Issue 4; page 25McAfee, Andrew P. (March 2006) MIT Sloan Management Review. Enterprise 2.0: The Dawn of Emergent Collaboration (IEEE)(MIT SMR). Volume 47; Issue 3; page 21.Henry, Craig. (September 10, 2006) Strategy and Leadership. Periscopic media tour. Volume 34; Section: 5; Page 558. The Enterprise 2.0 approach involves creating an online community for the business. Those who work for the business (and, in some cases, customers of the business) may collaborate and contribute their knowledge on an ad hoc basis to the community's common database. The database and its growing knowledge is accessible by these same people. The community's reception to knowledge is based on an environment that is self-defined through a set of agreed upon policies and guidelines and over sighted by management. As the enterprise online community grows over time, it will develop a culture unique to that business. The tools to implement Enterprise 1.0 and Enterprise 2.0 include enterprise social software. Such tools include Wikis for authoring and linking, Weblogs for authoring and storytelling, social bookmarking for tagging and building folksonomy, RSS newsreaders for signaling, and mashups. The term Enterprise 2.0 was coined in 2001 by Participate Systems, Inc. CEO Alan WarmsU.S. Trademark Application and Registration Retrieval system. U.S. Trademark Serial No. 76335995. Accessed July 26, 2007. and grew through its use in business and in industry conferences. Wikipedia, which has been around since 2001, is an example of a non-profit enterprise using Enterprise 2.0 tools.Heires, Katherine. (April 16, 2007) Securities Industry News. Signs of a Web 2.0 Takeoff: Some securities firms seeking early-mover advantage. History The term enterprise 2.0 has been around since at least 1993. Initially, its meaning usually related to an upgrade to business (enterprise) software from a 1.0 version. With the 1999-2000 growth of businesses that serve the needs of the Internet came the venture capitalist money to develop new collaborative web site software. By April 2001, both the Web 2.0 source term "Internet 2.0" and the term "Enterprise 2.0" were being used in the sense of second-generation online, collaborative general and business communities, respectively. Today, the term Enterprise 2.0 largely derives popular meaning from its use in business and the collaborative technologies conference of the same name. 1998 to 2001 In October 1998, LivePage Corporation released LivePage Enterprise 2.0 (1998) as software to assist in collaborative, multi-user content management for large web sites.Sinocast. (October 7, 1998) LivePage Corporation Announces LivePage Enterprise 2.0 Here, the term Enterprise 2.0 was being used to focus on a collaborative effort and web sites. However, while the term enterprise meant business, the 2.0 portion was meant as a version after their 1.0 software rather as part of a second generation online business collaborative effort. Between 1999 and 2000, the stock market turned its significant attention to the Internet, driving Internet stock prices to record levels and venture capitalist to Internet businesses, such as those developing and operating intranets and extranets web sites. Wolinsky, Howard. (August 22, 2001) Chicago Sun-Times. Joining communities, tools Participate.com now links staff groups to software. Page 70. Near the end of this Internet boom in November 2000, BrainGem L.L.C. of Boston Massachusetts sought to trademark its second-generation Internet services through its Web 2.0 mark "Internet 2.0."U.S. Trademark Application and Registration Retrieval system. U.S. Trademark Serial No. 76172006. Accessed July 26, 2007. Five months after BrainGem sought to trademark "Internet 2.0," Participate Systems, Inc. of Chicago Illinois used "Participant Enterprise 2.0" in April 2001 connection with software used to create online collaborative communities. With $33 million in venture capital backing and a series of series of co-authored whitepapers, Participate Systems CEO Alan Warms sought to trademark "Participant Enterprise 2.0" in November 2001 in connection with software to build and manage online business communities using employee, customer and partner knowledge. Heban, Linda. (July 23, 2002) U.S. Trademark Office Response to trademark Examiner February 2, 2002 rejection of Participant Enterprise 2.0 mark. Accessed July 26, 2007. However, the U.S. Trademark Office saw Enterprise 2.0 as being descriptive rather than distinctive and Participate Systems disclaimed "Enterprise 2.0" from being part of its Participant Enterprise 2.0 trademark in February 2002. Nonetheless, Warms pioneering efforts in this area were rewarded by being selected as one of the World Economic Forum's 100 Technology Pioneers of 2001.Participate Media. (2006) Participate Media » Management Team. Accessed July 26, 2007. 2002 to present Although Alan Warms coined the term "Enterprise 2.0" in 2001, it took until 2004 before enough business implemented collaboration technologies to support a conference.PR Newswire. (September 21, 2004) Inaugural Collaboration in Financial Services Conference to Address the Growing Implications and Future Potential of Collaborative Technologies in Institutional Financial Services. The "Inaugural 2004 Collaboration in Financial Services Conference" was the first-of-its kind conference to address collaboration technologies in institutional financial services. This September 2004 conference focused on creating an industry roadmap to help financial enterprises address the then-emerging collaboration space. In February 2005, MediaLive International announced that it would hold a comprehensive conference and demonstration pavilion focused on technologies for the collaborative enterprise environment to complemented its Web 2.0 Conference.Business Wire (February 9, 2005) Collaborative Technologies Conference Receives Support from Top Industry Innovators; Key Exhibitors Named for New Event. Initially named Collaborative Technologies Conference (CTC) and later remained Enterprise 2.0 - the Collaborative Technologies Conference,PR Newswire. (November 21, 2006) CMP's Collaborative Technologies Conference Renamed "Enterprise 2.0 Conference." the CTC 2005 conference held June 2005 in Chelsea Piers, New York provided "an enterprise-level view of technology applications that focus on managing communications between individuals and groups within any collaborative environment." MediaLive International held Enterprise 2.0 2006 in June 2006 in Boston, Massachusetts and Enterprise 2.0 2007 in Boston, Massachusetts in June 2007.PR Newswire. (April 12, 2007) Launch Pad and Cisco TelePresence Among Highlights at CMP Technology's Enterprise 2.0 2007. See also (wikipedia links) * Mashup * wikipedia:Open Innovation * wikipedia:Web 2.0 References Category:Business Category:Buzzwords Category:Innovation Category:Intranet Category:Web 2.0